Life Changing Betrayal
by Zierre
Summary: After a life-changing betrayal, Ash Ketchum resides along with Serena Yvonne. After years of training, the two come back, stronger than ever, to give the world a run for its money. Instead of his cheerful self, Ash is harsher and smarter about everything. Suddenly, a team crops up with one purpose: to destroy the world. Who are they? Rated M for future 18 scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1: The Surprise

**So, how'd you like the prologue? Probably bad, but whatever. I'm finally done with the first Chapter, which I have right under this author note. Also, I'd like to say that my story is progressing exactly how I wanted it according to my plot. So look forward to how I do my next chapters. On with the story!**

 **If a move is** **underlined** **, it means it's a combo move. All moves will be explained at the end of the story.**

 **Chapter Stats**

 **Words: 1,132**

 **Approximate Time to Type: 40 minutes**

 **Date Published: June 29th, 2015**

 **Time Published: 5:08 PM**

 **Date Edited (If applicable): June 29th, 2015**

 **Cast List**

 **No new trainers were introduced in this chapter.**

 **Review Replies**

 **No reviews were posted last chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Surprise**

After 6 years, Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne had finally made it. 6 years of nonstop training, battling each other, pushing their Pokémon to the limits of their power. Living on Mt. Silver had made it considerably hard on them, but through thick and thin, they stayed together and grew stronger. Near the cliff's edge stood 21-year old Ash Ketchum. Donned in his Aura Guardian clothes, his black-blue cloak fluttered in the wind. He glanced over at Pikachu who gave off an immense aura of electrical strength. He walked back to the cabin to see his beautiful wife, Serena Yvonne, grooming her Delphox.

"Serena… Can you believe it?" he asked her, smiling slightly. She nodded as she glanced over to the calendar. Today was the 6th year they were cut off from the outside world.

"Yeah, I know." she replied, grinning. Ash smiled as he walked over to her and pulled her in a hug around her waist. She closed her eyes as she let go of her brush and turned around to see Ash with a smile.

"I love you, Serena." Ash said lovingly. Serena teared up and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips as they walked outside together.

"Ash, wanna get our sparring today over with?" Serena asked. Ash nodded as he motioned for Pikachu to get off his shoulder. The Mouse Pokémon nodded and jumped down onto the blanket of snow. Serena gestured her Delphox to come over and face Pikachu. The two Pokémon stared each other down as sheer power emanated from the both of them. The two trainers nodded at each other as they both brought their hands down at the same time. The battle had started.

"Pika, Thunder." Pikachu quickly shot a large Thunder at Delphox who stared the large bolt down. Serena nodded as Delphox grabbed her wooden staff and swirled the Thunder into her staff. Sparks shot off the wood as Delphox pointed the stick at Pikachu.

"Mystical Thunder." Delphox formed a white ball of flame in her one hand and shoved it into her staff, a mix of yellow and white engulfing the tip. The Fox Pokémon sent the large ball of electricty and fire towards Pikachu, who smirked at it.

"Double Thunder Punch." Pikachu flared both of his fists, with pure electricity sparking off his hands. Pikachu dashed off at an amazing speed and punched his way through the beam of power and use his other fist to finally connect an attack at Delphox.

"Shadow Ball Barrage." As Delphox recovered from the knockback, she formed a ball of swirling energy with a dark aura surrounding it. She fired multiple balls in quick succession, all targeting Pikachu. The mouse smirked, and used its tail to bat away the balls, but was knocked bcak by two of them.

"Finally, we connected attacks." Ash said, ending the battle. Pikachu nodded and bowed at Delphox as he jumped back on Ash's shoulder. Delphox bowed back to the rodent until it was returned into Serena's Pokéball.

"Much faster than usual, I agree." Serena remarked as she walked over to Pikachu and gave him a much-earned scratch behind the ear. Pikachu _chaa_ 'ed as he felt happy from the human contact.

"Serena…" Ash said darkly, hand on Pokéball. "What is that?" he asked seriously as he released his Charizard. Serena released Delphox and her Aegislash, all 4 Pokémon quickly going defensive. The two trainers glanced upwards to see a black shadow, presumably a Flying-Type Pokémon. The shadow neared as Pikachu growled, cheeks sparking.

"It's a Pidgeot." Serena sighed in relief as Ash let his guard down. The Pidgeot flew lower and lower until a messenger bag was swung around its body. The Pidgeot screeched its name as Ash walked over and peered into the bag, revealing a letter inside it. He took the letter as he groomed the Pidgeot.

"I see, you're Scott's Pidgeot, huh?" Ash guessed. The Pidgeot gave an affirming noise as it flew away, its shadow growing smaller and smaller. Ash motioned for Serena to sit by him as they looked at the letter with curiosity.

"Open it, Ash. Who knows what Scott wants…" Serena chuckled as Ash opened the letter.

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum,_

 _My name is Scott. I have closely kept my eye on you two and have seen your amazing progress and strength. In this letter, you will find two passes to the Legends Tournament coming up in three weeks. I am personally inviting you to this event, because I would like to see how far you can come, and to see if you can win the prize: the right to challenge the Pokémon Master. I won't let you on any more details. You'll have to come see for yourselves._

 _Scott_

Ash reread the letter to make sure he was reading it right. Participate in the tournament? Should they do it?

"Ash. Let's do it." Serena said with determination in her voice. Ash looked at her with widened eyes. She wanted to do it? Ash thought about the traitors and smiled darkly as the thought of crushing them at the tournament would be enough.

"Yeah." he said finally. As the married couple properly locked up their cabin on top of Mount Silver, they waved farewell to the place and took out Charizard. The large Flame Pokémon roared as he flapped his large wings faster and faster until they were airborne. Ash pat the large Charizard's head as he flew at an amazing speed. The air rushed in Ash and Serena's face as Charizard sped up.

"I can't believe we're leaving Mount Silver." Serena remarked as she broke the silence. Ash chuckled and glanced at her with a grin.

"Well, we get to participate in a tournament. Besides, the traitors…" he hissed out. "They might be there." he chuckled. Serena thought about this for a bit and smiled as she could get payback for hurting her husband.

"Yep." she said finally as Charizard quickly descended into Legend Island, a large _thud!_ being heard as Charizard dropped. Ash thanked him, then returned the large Fire-Type. The two took in their surroundings, as Legend Island was quite big. Palm trees lined the pathways with bushes full of berries served as guardrails. Multiple trainers walked and talked as multiple species of Pokémon roamed the place.

"Let's register, shall we?" Ash started as he grabbed Serena's hand. He hurried over to the PokéCenter to be greeted with a large facility and in the middle, a long counter with Nurse Joy standing in the middle and a Wigglytuff by her side. Ash was about to walk over until he saw a familiar group of faces. Serena was confused, then balled her hand into a fist as she saw what Ash saw. The traitors. They were here.

* * *

 **Ooh, the traitors are here. What will happen with Ash? Will he battle them? Freak out? I actually know what he will do, but you don't. So yeah. That's that.**

 **Moves in this chapter:**

 **Mystical Thunder - Mystical Fire + Thunder**

 **Shadow Ball Barrage - 5-7 Shadow Balls fired at the opponent**

 **Next Chapter: First Fight**

 **Expected Date: June 29th through July 13th, 2015.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Fight

**We got two reviews. Honestly, I wasn't even expecting any reviews, but we got 2, and 190+ views/90 visitors to the story! Yay, party! No, just kidding. I'm not gonna feed any of you, I'm poor. Anyways, I'm tying the second chapter right now (If I wasn't, then what the hell is this for? :) So, yeah.**

 **Chapter Stats**

 **Words: 1,291**

 **Approximate Time to Type: 50 minutes**

 **Date Published: July 1st, 2015**

 **Time Published: 8:27 AM**

 **Date Edited (If applicable): N/A**

 **Cast List**

 **Trip Urban (21 years old)**

 **Description:** A man who has risen to the rank to Champion of Unova. He's extremely cocky and secretly abuses Pokémon if they don't do what he wants. Fortunately for him, no one has found out about him abusing Pokémon. He also has a personal vendetta against Ash Ketchum.

 **Main Pok** **émon:** His main is a Serperior who has toughed out the abuse Trip has given to him, and has become one of the strongest Grass-Types in the world. Serperior is solitary and doesn't bond with his trainer. His known moves are Leaf Tornado, Leech Seed, Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Mega Drain, Magical Leaf, Dragon Tail, and Iron Tail.

 **Pokémon (on hand):** He currently has his Serperior, Unfezant, Jellicent, Chandelure, Vanilluxe, and Conkeldurr.

 **Gary Oak (21 years old)**

 **Description:** Grandson of the great Professor Oak, he has risen to fandom with cheerleaders and nice cars. After losing to Ash in the Indigo League, he decided to step down from Pokémon Competitive battling and become a researcher instead, just like his grandpa.

 **Main Pok** **émon:** His main is a Blastoise that has stood by with him as long as Pikachu has stood by with Ash. Defensive and protective, Blastoise in one of his strongest Pokémon. His known moves are Water Gun, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Rain Dance, Hydro Pump, Surf, Aqua Jet, Muddy Water, Hydro Cannon, Blizzard, Ice Beam, Ice Punch, Icy Wind, Brick Break, Aura Sphere, Power-Up Punch, Rapid Spin, Protect, and Skull Bash.

 **Pokémon (on hand):** He currently has his Blastoise, Umbreon, Electivire, Scizor, Golem, and Arcanine.

 **Misty Waterflower (21 years old)**

 **Description:** A hot-headed gym-leader from Cerulean City, she was a good friend of Ash Ketchum's, until she betrayed him 6 years ago. Her personality repels lots of people from her, rarely letting her make friends.

 **Main Pok** **émon:** Her main is a Gyarados who she caught a couple years ago, before she travelled with Ash. Gyarados took a while to listen to her, but she is now a powerful Pokémon that Misty has found useful in battles. Her known moves are Aqua Tail, Hydro Pump, Rain Dance, Dragon Rage, Twister, Dragon Dance, Dragon Tail, and Dragon Pulse.

 **Pokémon (on hand):** She currently has her Gyarados, Kingdra, Kabutops, Starmie, Dewgong, and Cloyster.

 **Brock Harrison (25 years old)**

 **Description:** One of the more mature travelling companions of Ash. Brock is a kind-hearted man that has finally reached his dream of being a Pokémon Doctor, after leaving Ash at Sinnoh.

 **Main Pok** **émon:** His main is a faithful Steelix that he had received from his father. Steelix is a very calm companion of his, and Brock has an easy time bonding with him. His known moves are Iron Head, Iron Tail, Gyro Ball, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb, Rock Slide, Stone Edge, Rock Polish, Earthpower, Earthquake, Dig, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, and Thunder Fang.

 **Pokémon (on hand):** He currently has his Steelix, Golem, Forretress, Aerodactyl, Armaldo, and Probopass.

 **Review Replies**

 **To Guest:** Thank you for your review, and I'm glad you find the story nice! To answer your two questions, 1) Ash will not change his name. I never really liked the idea for Ash to change his name as it was kind of stupid, and the names were too cliché anyways. 2) Definitely. I plan on integrating Manaphy in later chapters, so look forward to that.

 **To Your Mom:** Yas, me liek the usual traitor shit. (BTW, nice name :c)

 **To :** I'm glad you like the story, but I'm not quite sure what you want me to do. I mean, I'm planning to do it on a daily basis for now, since I have so many ideas, but I'm not sure what you're asking/suggesting. Send me a PM and elaborate on it, if you want to. :)

 **To God of the Challenge:** I'll tell where they are later in the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **First Fight**

Ash and Serena glared at the traitorous group as it was comprised of Ash's old friends. Ash quickly flared his hands blue, until a soft hand touched his shoulder. He turned around to see Serena shaking her head. He glanced back at the group, and let go of the power, the blue aura dissipating in the air.

"Let's just register." he ordered flatly. Serena nodded as they made their way over to the counter, where a smiling Nurse Joy greeted them. The couple smiled back as they handed over their Pokédexes, while Ash stole glances at the group, who were too busy entranced at the screen above Nurse Joy.

"Check it out: 'Most likely to win: Trip Urban.'" a voice smugly said. The group cheered as they saw one of their friends being a top ranking trainer. After Nurse Joy registered them, she gave Ash and Serena the keys to a room in the Center.

"Wait, what!?" another voice exclaimed. The screen shifted again to 'Most likely to win: Tied between Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne.' The married couple laughed as they walked over to their room, until being stopped short by an orange-haired couple.

"How the hell did you two get to the top?" the boy sneered. Ash merely shrugged.

"Well, maybe it's because I'm better than you." he replied coolly. The orange-haired girl stepped up with an angry face.

"Shut up, Ash; Gary's much better than you." the girl spat out as she defended her boyfriend. Serena smirked at the couple as she laughed.

"Oh please, Misty. Gary couldn't hold a candle between my Pokémon, let alone Ash's." Serena remarked. Ash grinned as they started to walk away, until the couple was stopped again by the same people.

"Oh yeah? You two versus us two. But we already know who's gonna win." Gary challenged as the group behind him chorused in agreement. Ash and Serena glanced at each other and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Us." Serena smirked as they walked over to a nearby battlefield. Gary and Misty hurried to their side as Ash and Serena walked over to theirs. A brown-haired man stepped up at the middle and held up both of his hands.

"See you're still a referee, Brock." Ash remarked coolly. Brock shot a glare as he cleared his throat.

"The battle between Gary and Misty between Ash and Serena will commence…" he started as all 4 trainers readied their hands on their Pokéballs. "Now!" he shouted. In an instant, a bright flash of illuminating light blinded the crowd for a split second, until it died down. On the traitor's side, a Blastoise and a Gyarados were growling at Ash and Serena. On their side, a Pikachu and a Delphox stood their ground.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" Gary commanded.

"Gyarados, you too!" Misty ordered. The two bulky Water-Types quickly charged water inside of them, and shot out a blast of dense water, the two beams merging into one, powerful attack. It quickly traveled faster until it made contact with the two Pokémon on the other side. The couple smirked.

"Haha, too easy." Gary smirked. Ash laughed.

"Think again, Gare-bear." he said. As the water died down, Pikachu and Delphox were shown to be unharmed and unfazed. Pikachu fell to the floor laughing, while Delphox merely chuckled.

"What the… how the hell!?" Misty growled. Serena shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. Ash, should we do it?" Serena asked hopefully. Ash nodded as their two Pokémon got the signal.

"Pika, Electro Shield." Ash commanded. Pikachu jumped up in the air as his tail was engulfed with a yellow light. A ball of crackling electricity, and Pikachu quickly fired multiple balls in quick succession. The 6 Electro Balls revolved around the Pikachu in a swirling motion, as it spun around and around the Mouse Pokémon, showing no signs of slowing down.

"Foxy, Psychic Ball." Serena ordered. Delphox formed a ball of dark energy in one hand as her staff was imbued with psychic-energy. She clashed the two powerful attacks together, to reveal a purple ball, filled with concentrated psychic energy in the middle. Pink sparks flew off the ball, as sheer power radiated off of it.

"We'll use our own combo. Rapid Pump!" the two traitors shouted. Blastoise quickly got into his shell, and spun rapidly as Gyarados shot a Hydro Pump at it, boosting the speed. Ash and Serena nodded and commanded their Pokémon to launch their attacks. The ring of Electro Balls and the psychic-infused Shadow Ball collided into one attack, and the Shadow Ball had live sparks coming off of it as it bashed through Blastoise, knocking it away. Gyarados quickly tried to dodge, but the attack tore right through its Hydro Pump, knocking it out as well. Smoke quickly erupted from the collisions, as 2 trainers already knew the outcome of this battle.

"We won." Ash said finally, breaking the silence. The smoke cleared, and a fainted Blastoise and Gyarados lay on the ground. Pikachu and Delphox quickly bowed to their opponents, then went back up on their trainer's shoulder and into a Pokéball, respectively.

"But… how…!?" Gary said, dumbfounded. Ash walked up to him.

"It's because. Your words had made me become stronger." he said simply. Those words rang inside Gary's head as Ash and Serena walked away with happy expressions. As the two made their way into the room, Serena broke the silence.

"Do you think… we went too hard on them?" Serena worried.

"Well… maybe a little _too_ far." Ash admitted sheepishly. The two decided to not talk about it anymore as they opened the door to their hotel room. 1 bedroom, fully equipped with a kitchen and a nice living room. The two trainers set down their stuff and went inside the bedroom, exhausted.

"Oh, Serena. Check it out." Ash remarked as he stepped near the counter. "The tournament's double-battles. How convenient." he said happily. Serena smiled as she walked over. Ash picked up a pamphlet, detailing their next battle.

"Looks like we'll be fighting someone named Zed Vierre and Laura Pierce." Serena announced. Ash nodded as they put the pamphlet and made their way to the bedroom. Ash quickly dressed into his night clothes as he got into the bed, out like a light. Serena smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, before getting into the bed herself. They'll need their rest for tomorrow.

 **Gary's Place**

The Pokémon professor sat on his bed, while his girlfriend Misty was fast asleep. His thoughts were always invaded of the thought that Ash had finally came back. When he and the others betrayed him, Gary was one of the reluctant people to betray him; he was forced to.

 **Flashback**

 **6 years ago**

"Why should I betray Ash!? Huh!?" Gary spat at Trip. He laughed and stepped forward with a knife.

"Because… If you don't, then I'll have to kill you." he snarled as he wiped the knife with a cloth. Gary quickly let his guard down, and decided to not rebel. As much as he didn't want to, he couldn't risk himself getting killed in the process.

"Fine." he replied flatly. Calling out his Pidgeot, Gary flew away with one purpose: To betray Ash.

 **Flashback End**

Gary silently wept in his palms as he couldn't imagine the pain Ash went through that day, 6 years ago. He wiped away his tears and balled his hands into fists with a determined look on his face. He finally set on a goal that he would try to meet, no matter what the cost: Find Ash at the right time, and tell him everything that happened with him. He hoped that Ash would forgive him… but would he?

* * *

 **Woah… big surprise that Ash and Serena completely annihilated Misty and Gary. But what!? Gary was actually forced to betray Ash? I never knew that, at all. I wonder if Ash will forgive him… Well. You guys will found out in the next chapter.**

 **Moves in this chapter:**

 **Electro Shield - 5-7 Electro Balls used as a barrier around user**

 **Psychic Ball - Psychic + Shadow Ball**

 **Rapid Pump - One Pokémon uses Rapid Spin, while another Pokémon uses Hydro Pump to speed up Rapid Spin.**

 **Next Chapter: Connection or Disconnection?**

 **Expected Date: June 30th through July 14th, 2015.**


	3. Update 1

**Hey, it's Zierre here! Had to type this using my phone... so sorry about grammar mistakes in advance. Anyways, I just came back from vacation because I had to visit a couple family friends in Los Angeles. Anyways, I am finally back home, but my computer is acting weird and won't let me sign in. *sigh* Anyways, I just typed up this update if anyone was wondering where I was. I'm enjoying myself with this story, so the second I fix my computer, I will post the chapter! (I already had typed it up.)**

 **Oh, and I have something to tell you guys. So I am 3 chapters in the story, which is not that big a deal yet. While I really like this story, I sometimes have trouble writing it because I often get writer's block, even if I refer to my plot line. SO! When I reach 5 chapters (not including the Prologue.) I will post a new story called** **Gods are Born Everyday** **. It will be a godlike Ash with superpowers because for some reason, I got into those stories while I was away. Don't ask me how I got hooked, I just did. Chapters in that story will be much longer, like at least 5k words, because it'll help me think about my main story. Then, I'll post a chapter of that story every 5 chapters I write in** **Life Changing Betrayal** **, because some of you actually might like that.**

 **One more thing! I'm thinking of getting a beta-reader for my story. If you would like to volunteer for it, just PM me with this form filled out.**

 **What is your name? (Pen name or nickname, I don't care):**

 **Why do you wanna beta-read?:**

 **How often are you able to beta-read?:**

 **Anything else?:**

 **Woo, I got the update out of the way... man my fingers hurt after tapping on the small-ass keyboard on my iPhone... Well, anyways! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Connection or Disconnection?

**Yay, it's the 3rd chapter of Life Changing Betrayal! I'm having so much fun with this story, I can't even explain. I love the 5 people that took time out of their days to sit down and type up a review on their computer/mobile device and say how much they like my story/hate my story/give advice for my story. Just… yeah. Thanks. Oh, and I have one more question… should I add "Previously on Chapter 2…" and give a summary? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Chapter Stats**

 **Words: 2,088**

 **Approximate Time to Type: 1 hour, 25 minutes**

 **Date Published: July 6th, 2015**

 **Time Published: 1:44 PM**

 **Date Edited (if applicable): N/A**

 **Cast List**

 **Zed Vierre (20 years old)**

 **Description:** Hailing from Littleroot Town, Zed always had a passion for Pokémon. He easily annihilated the Hoenn League with his amazing team. Like Ash, he has a hidden power in him, but not with Aura, but with the powers of psychic instead. He hasn't unlocked his power yet, but he will. He also has a love for Ghost-Types.

 **Main Pok** **émon:** His main is a Dusknoir who started out as a Duskull who played pranks on it when he moved to the Hoenn Region. Now, Zed had earned his respect, and Dusknoir has been his best Pokémon ever since. His known moves are Astonish, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Ball, Curse, Shadow Punch, Hex, Shadow Ball, Ominous Wind, Pursuit, Payback, Dark Pulse, Feint Attack, Hyper Beam, Protect, Pain Split, Fire Punch, Thunderpunch, and Ice Punch.

 **Pokémon on hand:** He currently has his Dusknoir, Banette, Shedinja, Mismagius, Drifblim, and Froslass.

 **Laura Pierce (19½ years old)**

 **Description:** She had a peaceful life in Olivine Town, until a horde of manipulated Zubat scarred her childhood. Since that incident, she has a more daring personality and loves to be brutal and blunt to people. After giving him a chance, Zed Vierre had won her heart over easily.

 **Main Pok** **émon:** Her main is a Crobat that didn't get along with her at first. After the Zubat incident, she was afraid of the Pokémon altogether. But she once found a hurt Zubat that hated its previous trainer and since then didn't like humans at all. Laura decided to get him as a starter, and with hard work. she had made him her best Pokémon. His known moves are Cross Poison, Venoshock, Toxic, Poison Fang, Acrobatics, Fly, Aerial Ace, Air Slash, Wing Attack, Roost, X-Scissor, U-turn, and Steel Wing.

 **Pokémon on hand:** She currently has her Crobat, Tyranitar, Togekiss, Ampharos, Gliscor, and Mamoswine.

 **Review Replies**

 **To Your Mom:** Yes, yes it is.

 **To :** Oh! That's what you wanted me to do… I guess I'll make it weekly… it'll give me time to work on the secondary story that I'm planning, right? Yeah.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Connection or Disconnection?**

Ash Ketchum groggily woke up from his interrupted sleep as the sun shone through the window. He quickly arose and looked around at his surroundings, making sure nothing happened during his slumber. Turning to his side, he glanced at his beautiful wife, Serena Yvonne. She decided not to take his last name, which he had no problem with. Gently waking her up, he spoke to her in a gentle voice.

"C'mon hun… our battle's in 30 minutes." he warned softly. Stirring in her sleep, she rubbed her eyes and looked to see her husband with a smile. Smiling back, she stood up and yawned as she stretched her long arms. Picking up the pamphlet, she glanced at their next battle once more.

"I wonder what Zed and Laura are like?" Serena queried.

"I'm guessing they're a couple. Probably nice people." he guessed. Serena seemed contempt with that as she went to the bathroom.

"Hey, Ash!" she called out. The boy was fixing his things as he heard his name being called.

"Yeah?" he asked innocently.

"Would you like to joi-" she started off seductively until a panting Ash Ketchum appeared at her side with a smile.

"Of course." he said deeply as he picked her up and started a session in the bathtub. It was a wonder how Pikachu didn't hear the commotion the married couple made as he was fast asleep when they were done.

"Amazing, as always." Serena remarked as she donned her usual outfit. (Her first outfit from the Pokémon Anime; black tanktop, red skirt, and pink bag. Fuck her new design, I find it ugly… she looked better with long hair, and much better with a ponytail. Fanart is amazing, after all.)

"I know." he agreed, giving her a quick kiss on the lips as the two walked out of the bedroom to be greeted with a… sleeping Pikachu. Ash facepalmed and knelt down to the Electric-Type. Rubbing behind the ears with a small voice, the Mouse Pokémon finally awoke with a _chaa~_ as he loved getting scratched behind the ears. Finally awake, he prodded up to Ash's shoulder with a happy look, ready to take on another day.

"Let's go!" Serena exclaimed as the two walked out of the room, ready to battle. As they conversed with each other down the hallway, they suddenly bumped into two people. The 4 people fell down to the ground, rubbing the respective part they fell on. Ash got up first and apologized.

"Sorry… Me and my wife here didn't see you guys." he sheepishly admitted as Serena nodded. The other boy got up. He seemed to be in his early 20s like Ash and had a pretty good build. He had dark blue hair with striking blue eyes and a small grin.

"No, its okay. My wife was too into talking about strategies about our battle today." he ratted out. The girl in question seemed like the same age as the boy, having similar looks to Serena. However, she had red hair with prominent red eyes. She had a tick mark grow on her forehead and smacked the boy straight on the back of the head. As the boy recovered, he stuck his tongue out at his wife and turned to face Ash.

"Name is Zed Vierre, and this is my lovely wife, Laura Pierce." he said nicely as he stuck his hand out for a handshake, which Ash reciprocated.

"Pleasure to meet you." Laura politely greeted Serena as they did the same thing that Zed and Ash did.

"I see you are our competition for today, then." Ash remarked. Zed had a confused look on his face until he gasped.

"No way, you guys are Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne?" he exclaimed. The married couple nodded as Zed and Laura looked at each other and grinned. "We've been looking for you guys! We wanted to meet you before the battle so we can be like, friends." he explained. Ash smiled.

"Yeah, we'd love to be friends." Ash said as the 4 people exchanged pleasantries and conversation as they made their way to the Pokémon Center. As they talked about Pokémon battling and whatnot, Serena suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, why not a practice battle to get familiar with each other? Use our best Pokémon and just spar?" she suggested the 3 other trainers. As they made their way towards the battlefield, Ash was musing about something. He feels like he knows their names from somewhere… but where? Wait!

"Zed… you're the Hoenn Champion right? Laura, you're the Johto Champion!" he exclaimed. He knew he had seen their names from before! He remembered watching league competitions and get new strategies as he snagged the title of Kanto Champion a couple years ago. Serena widened her eyes at this.

"How'd you know… Wait! I remember you now…" Zed said thoughtfully.

"You're the Kanto Champion! And Serena, you're the Kalos Champion!" Laura exclaimed. The two trainers nodded as Zed and Laura grinned once more.

"So… we're all Champions then?" Ash stated the obvious. Serena looked at him with a 'duh!' expression. He mock-glared at her as he turned to face the two newly-revealed champions.

"Well, it's great to meet you guys. How about we get into the spar?" Ash hurried. The 3 other trainers nodded as they made their way towards the field. Ash and Serena were on the left side discussing a quick strategy, while Zed and Laura discussed good move combinations.

"You guys ready?" Zed called out. Ash gave him a thumbs up. "Alright. 2v2?" Ash nodded once more. "Best Pokémon?" Ash grinned as he gave the go. Zed smiled as he brought out his starter Pokémon. "Go, Dusky!" he exclaimed. A ghostly creature known as Dusknoir manifested from the white light, but this was no ordinary Dusknoir. No. this Dusknoir was shiny.

"Alright! My turn!" Laura exclaimed. "Go, Kris!" she exclaimed. Out came a purple bat with 4 powerful wings as it rapidly flapped them. Known as Crobat, its flapping ushered in powerful gusts of air.

"Our turn! Go get em', Pi!" Ash shouted. His ever-so-faithful starter jumped off his shoulder with a yellow aura surrounding it as sparks literally travelled through the ground. Serena smirked.

"Foxy, lend me your power!" she shouted. Her starter, Delphox, had a stoic expression as she gripped her staff, filling it with flare and psychic powers. The four Pokémon merely stared each other down.

"Dusky, you know what to do." Zed coolly commanded. Laura and the others gave the same orders to their Pokémon as the 4 battlers were left on the field to attack the other side without any commands. Dusknoir moved first by engulfing Crobat in a shadow in which the speedy Flying-Type took advantage of. Moving fast, it attempted to Cross Poison Pikachu, but was met with a deadly Blast Ball. The ring of fire moved fast and tore through the field as it got dangerously close to Dusknoir, who put out the white flame with one Ice Punch.

"Finally, competition." Ash remarked as Pikachu agreed and took off for the shadowed Crobat. Flaring both hands with Thunderpunch, Pikachu shot a Charge Beam point blank into the Crobat who shook it off but was knocked back from the sheer power. The mouse smirked and dashed towards the large Dusknoir and began a flurry of thunder-coated attacks, which the strong Ghost-Type easily endured and bashed him off its body. Delphox grew a tiny bit angry as she saw her friend get knocked back like that and sent a torrent of flames towards the Dusknoir who took it with ease. The 4 Pokémon weren't backing down and showed no signs of tiring.

"It's finally fun watching Pokémon battles." Zed said, smiling. Laura nodded as her Crobat lunged for Pikachu with an iron wing readied. The mouse smirked and jumped up and used Iron Tail to counter the Steel Wing. Both attacks held the Pokémon in place. As for the bottom of the field, Delphox and Dusknoir duked it out with the Fox Pokémon firing Flamethrowers, punching with Fire Punches, while the Gripper Pokémon countered with a flurry of Shadow Punches and rapid firing of Shadow Balls. The 4 Pokémon battled like this for a full 3 minutes until all 4 showed tiring.

"That's enough." Laura authoritatively said as she stopped the battle. The four Pokémon instantly stopped and bowed at each other as they went to their respective resting places.

"Great battle." Zed said happily as he returned his Pokémon. "You two know how to really fight." he praised.

"Us? Your Pokémon were top-notch… Guess that's how all Champion Battles are like." Ash chuckled as the 3 others joined in with conversation and Pokémon talk. Time quickly passed as it was only 5 minutes until the tournament started.

"Hey, we should get going." Zed hastily said as he glanced at the time. Suddenly, a stout man with sunglasses came to greet the 4 young Champions.

"Hey, Champs." the man said. Ash turned around to see it was none other than Scott. After exchanging some stories, the Pokémon Trainer Scouter cleared his throat. "I would like to ask something of you four." he began. They motioned for him to go on as he started to explain. "Since you four are champions, we would like for you to begin the tournament with your battle being first." he finally finished. Ash thought about this for a second. Why would he need to be first? Does Scott want to let everyone know that the tournament is intense? He really didn't care anyways, so he agreed with 3 other agreements in the back. Scott smiled and led the 4 Champions to the director's box, where the 2 other champions sat.

"You'll be with me in the director's box." Scott explained as he led the 4 champions to the box. Ash, Serena, Zed, and Laura all walked until a tug on Ash's hand made him stop. The Kanto Champion turned around and saw none other than Gary Oak with a set of pleading eyes.

"Ash, please come with me. I need to tell you something." he asked strongly. Ash looked back to his friends and back at Gary with a glare.

"Make it quick, Gary." he said flatly as Gary led him into a private room, shortly after Ash let his friends know he would be coming back in a minute. Gary had finally found a secretive place and decided to get everything off his chest.

"Ash. I have something to tell you about the betrayal 6 years ago." the professor said solemnly. Ash quirked a brow at this. Gary had never used a serious tone like it before. He knew something was up, but what was it? He decided to swallow the suspicions he had and let the man talk.

"Go on." Ash said emotionless. Gary cleared his throat.

"I never meant to betray you… Look. Many of your friends didn't mean to betray you. Everyone, excluding that dragon-master and the stupid connoisseur , didn't want to betray you. We all had too close of a relationship for that to happen." he began slowly. Ash motioned for him to keep going. "Someone had forced us to do it, or we had to face dire consequences and/or punishments." he said, horrified. He remembered the threat Trip had given him with his sister in his clutches, tied up with bruises all over her body. Gary began to have a tear fall off his face. "The girls Ash… they were raped by Trip, and were forced to fight you. The rough exterior Misty presented you with was all for show; she had to do it." he again explained. "Me and the other guys had family members tortured, or death threats sent to us. We had no way of saving our family, but to betray you. I'm… I'm so sorry…" Gary said finally. He had done it. He had finally explained his problem to his friend that he wanted to have back. But would he take him back. Gary's thoughts were cut short as Ash pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Thank you Gary… for finally having the courage to say that in my face and explaining everything. We will make that bastard Trip pay… I swear on it." Ash said with determination in his voice. Gary nodded as they walked back to the stadium. Ash had a LOT of explaining to do to his wife… and Zed and Laura. He sighed.

* * *

 **YES! YES! I FIXED MY COMPUTER! CHEERS! Woo-hoo! Anyways, how'd you like that chapter? It was a bit longer than the others because I had to incorporate Gary doing his shit and all. So did you like my two OCs becoming champion? Just kidding, I don't care if you don't like them! I care if you have something constructive to say. And yeah… that's about it for this author's note. Man… so bored right now. Should I make the next chapter ALREADY? Fuck it, I will. Expect that baby to come out in a couple of hours! And if I'm in the mood… I'll even throw Chapter 5 with the new story I promised! How does that sound!? *crickets*. K den. Bye!**

 **Moves in this chapter:**

 **Blast Ball - Blast Burn + Shadow Ball**

 **Next Chapter: A Battle of Champions**

 **Expected Date: July 6th through July 20th, 2015.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Battle of Champions

**As promised, I have the next chapter for you today! I didn't get to Chapter 5, sadly… :( But who cares, you have Chapter 4 with you! Man, my fingers a bit sore after typing this because I was playing on the PS4 before… and I got tired after button-mashing for like, an hour. Anyways, why the hell would you care? You're here for the chapter! I should stop talking and get on with it, but I'll piss you guys off… :D Just kidding, on with the story, folks!**

 **Chapter Stats**

 **Words: 2,019**

 **Approximate Time to Type: 1 hour, 20 minutes**

 **Date Published: July 7th, 2015**

 **Time Published: 3:10 PM**

 **Date Edited (if applicable): N/A**

 **Cast List**

 **Red Ketchum (40 years old)**

 **Description:** The Legendary trainer who is said to have defeated the last Pokémon Master with just one Pokémon. After trying to settle down with the lovely Delia Ketchum, they had a baby named Ash Ketchum when Red was only 19 years old and Delia was 18. He then exiled himself into training and providing for his family, never to be seen again until the tournament.

 **Main Pok** **émon:** His main is a Charizard that he used 30 years ago when he just started out with Pokémon. He chose the Fire-Type starter since it closely resembled his name, Red. Charizard knows a very large movepool, learning moves that no Charizard should be able to learn. It is also in top-notch condition and its flames are so hot that a single touch anywhere on his body is enough to give burns. That's why Charizard always stays in the air, so he won't burn the dirt underneath him. His known moves are Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Inferno, Flare Blitz, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Fire Blast, Flame Charge, Overheat, Blast Burn, Fire Punch, Blaze Kick, Blue Flare, Eruption, Flame Wheel, Lava Plume, Magma Storm, Sacred Fire, Tailwind, Fly, Sky Drop, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Aeroblast, Air Cutter, Hurricane, Sky Attack, Bounce, Acrobatics, Draco Meteor, Dual Chop, Twister, Dragon Claw, Dragon Tail, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Outrage, Power Up Punch, Brick Break, Focus Blast, Sky Uppercut, Close Combat, Arm Thrust, Slash, Hyper Beam, Protect, Double Team, Giga Impact, Swords Dance, Dig, Earthquake, Earth Power, Iron Tail, Metal Claw, Meteor Mash, Steel Wing, and Bullet Punch.

 **Pokémon on hand:** He currently has his Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Pikachu, Snorlax, and Espeon.

 **Review Replies**

 **To Ultrabots8:** Thank you :D

 **To hryepuru:** Thank you :D

 **To Your Mom:** Nah, I'm not typing the story on a phone. I just typed the update on my phone/Yes, Trip is an asshole! I AGREE WITH YOU 200%!

 **To GirlFish:** Oh yes… he is fucked!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **A Battle of Champions**

The Pallet duo made their way back into the tournament stadium just in time as Scott was about to make his announcement.

"Trainers, trainers! Thank you for coming. There are 256 pairs of you in this tournament… All with one purpose. To win. And we accept that, here at Legend Island. If you read the invitation, you know that if you win, you can have a chance to battle the Pokémon Master. He's spoken of in legends, and has a secluded place he had trained for 11 years. His Pokémon are on unparalleled strength, and if you have a chance to fight him, you better train like hell was about to kill you. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Pokémon Master… Red Ketchum!" he shouted. Ash froze in place as he heard that last name. _Ketchum… Ketchum…_ It was his dad! Emotions of sadness and happiness flowed through him as he suddenly stood up from his chair and looked at the middle of the field. Standing there was a 6 ft. tall man with a red cap covering his face. His outfit was simple; a black, muscle T-shirt with a red and white jacket with blue jeans. He looked up at the crowd and Ash finally saw his messy black hair with striking red eyes. The Master cleared his throat.

"Trainers! Let me hear you!" he shouted. An eruption of cheers chorused through the air as he smirked. "I can't wait to watch you all fight. I am but one man who has his friends… I do not need to be referred to as a god. I wish you all the biggest luck I can muster and may the very best win!" he finished as loud cheers literally shook the arena. The Pokémon Master waved at the crowd as he made his way over to the director's box. Ash noticed him taking a seat in the very back with his signature cap covering his eyes. Scott cleared his throat as he began to speak again.

"Today, there are 512 trainers. Tomorrow, only 256 will remain standing. To start things off with a bang, we have 4 champions that will lead the first day of battling." he started as the Ash, Serena, Zed, and Laura made their way downstairs and went in their respective side entrance. "On the right, we have the duo that has a lot of energy and comes with great battling skills as well. I give you Zed Vierre and Laura Pierce!" the crowd cheered as the Hoenn Champion and the Johto champion came out and waved at the people. "On the left, we have the annihilators of the Kanto and Kalos Leagues… I give you Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne!" the crowd had the same level of cheering as Ash kept a silent exterior to the crowd and Serena waved at them. Whistles came from the boy crowd, in which Ash growled at them. Red quirked a brow at this… Did he hear it right? Ketchum? As in his son, Ash Ketchum is in this tournament? He stood up and decided to watch the battle. Not only is he a champion, his opponents were too. This was going to be an interesting fight.

"Each trainer is allowed one Pokémon. When both Pokémon on one side are knocked out, the other is declared the winner." the referee explained. The 4 champions had a PokéBall ready as they referee stared at them. "Ready? Begin!" he exclaimed. Ash wasted no time and threw out his Pokéball. The flash of light revealed a black Greninja that held a silent expression as he stared at the two other trainers. Serena revealed her Pokémon as a red and snappy Clawitzer came out, ready to battle. Zed threw out his Pokéball and showed his Banette that had an evil grin as it stared at his opponents. Laura threw her Pokéball and showed her cool Ampharos that had a smirk on her face as she was about to battle. The Kanto and Kalos natives showed no mercy as they began their assault.

 **Okay, just want to let you know. I'll be pairing up Ash and Serena's commands as well as Zed and Laura's. It'll make it easier for me to type as well. It'll only be for this chapter. (I hope.)**

 **And, I made a mistake with Serena's Pokémon… She's supposed to have a Pangoro instead of Pancham, and a Clawitzer instead of a Clauncher… Sorry!**

"Greninja, use Hydro Pump/Clawitzer, hit them with Hydro Pump!" the two Water-Types combined their powerful attacks as the two torrents of dense water conjoined into one and headed straight for the Pokémon on the other side.

"Banette, counter with Sucker Force/Ampharos, dual Thunderpunch!" Banette quickly disappeared from sight and launched two successful Sucker Punches on the water-types and went back to his side, waiting for the next command while Ampharos held her hands up to block the water, which she successfully did but redirected the beam back to Banette who groaned in pain as he received the full attack.

"Greninja, jump in the air and use Night Shuriken/Clawitzer, Elemental Pulse!" Greninja swiftly took off into the air and made quick use of his time as he rapid-fired shurikens made of condensed water that had a dark aura radiating off of them. The large Clawitzer quickly shot balls of water that had concentrated dark energy in the middle with a dragonic aura pulsating from them. The attacks made their way to the other Pokémon.

"Banette, hit them with Shadow Barrage/Ampharos, Charge Ball!" The Ghost-Type made quick work of attacks but was overcome with fatigue as the amount of strength he used to dissipate the attacks was not a small amount and rested for a couple of seconds as he gave an opening for Ampharos to send a wave of Electro Balls that were powered up with Charge that landed on the other side. Smoke covered the battlefield for a couple of seconds until the scene showed 4 tired Pokémon breathing hard with damage done all over their bodies. The 4 champions nodded at each other.

"Let's finish this up! Greninja, _Glaciem Aqua_!/Time to end this! Clawitzer, _Vis Pulsus_!" Greninja emanated so much power that a blue aura was coming off of him. Water gushed out of his hands as a thin layer of ice covered his body. His eyes glowing blue, he rushed off towards the other Pokémon with such speed that you couldn't even see it. Clawitzer's claw gave off a colorful aura as a ball of extreme power formed in it.

"We'll be done now! Banette, _Umbra Exitium_ /This'll decide the match! Ampharos, _Fulgur Iudicium_!" Banette's shadow expanded as black tendrils literally covered it as a black and dark aura was given off. His fists flared with purple energy as he met Greninja in the middle with shadows covering his body. Ampharos gave off a yellow and white aura as his eyes glowed yellow. The sky suddenly grew dark as a clump of grey clouds lumped in the middle of the battlefield. Electricity flared off of Ampharos as the clouds grew bigger in size with lightning bolts sparking the ground. Each attack pushed each Pokémon to the limit, but the power they all gave off formed waves of power and destruction as the people on the stands felt the sheer strength. This is what a champion battle is like. Power on unimaginable levels coming together for the ultimate battle.

"Go!" they all shouted. The 4 Pokémon launched their attacks as the powerful moves finally connected with one another. Smoke erupted from the pure power the Pokémon gave off as the crowd hung in the balance, trying to figure out what happened. After a full 10 seconds, the smoke finally cleared and showed 4 unconscious figures with major damage done to their bodies. Suddenly, a groan could be heard from the Water-Type starter and the Ghost-Type. Ash and Zed's Pokémon managed to stay upright from their powerful moves. The two Pokémon looked at each other and were filled with renewed strength. Suddenly, Banette's grin widened as Greninja activated Torrent. He was clearly not to be messed with. The Ghost-Type took a hint and finally fell to exhaustion.

"Greninja is last one standing! Which means Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne are moving on the next round!" the referee announced. The arena was dead quiet until a loud assortment of cheers filled the air. Ash kept his silent expression as he moved towards Zed and Laura with a hand extended out.

"Good battle guys. Wanna hang out after this?" he said, smiling as he tipped his hat backwards. Zed smiled back as he swung his hand around Ash's shoulder and discussed about random things. Laura and Serena were a couple feet back from them as they talked about their stuff. The 4 walked out of the stadium, satisfied that they finally had a real battle.

"You guys were amazing." Serena remarked as they finally reached open air.

"Thanks, but you guys were better." Zed admitted. Ash shook his head.

"We all had equal amounts of strength to be honest. Greninja only pulled through with Torrent giving him a boost." he said modestly. Zed shrugged, but he suddenly had an idea spark in his head. He was famous for stupid ideas, but this one might not be so bad…

"Hey, I got an idea!" Zed exclaimed. Laura groaned… it was another 'idea'. He shot a glare at her as he continued on. "You guys wanna share a hotel room? Instead of being in separate rooms, we could be in the same ones you know. Be better friends and all." Zed suggested. Ash pondered about this idea. Bunking with Champions would be beneficial, and he really did like hanging out with the couple. Serena looked at him to decide for them.

"Sure! Why not?" Ash goofily agreed. Zed cheered as Laura smiled.

"It'll be fun! We can like watch movies together and-" Zed began until a distant cry sounded through the air. The 4 champions immediately had their Pokémon out and got into a battle position. The sound grew louder as someone or something approached the 4 trainers.

"Guys… what's that…?" Zed asked fearfully. He pointed up in the air, and all they saw was a flock of Fearow that looked angry. But that wasn't the weird part. Ash looked closer and saw that each Fearow had darkening skin with a faint purple aura surrounding their body. The leading Fearow divebombed onto the ground, with the other 2 Fearow quickly following suit. A bit of sand was kicked up as the champions finally got a better look at the Fearow. The Bird Pokémon quickly screeched uncontrollably and headed straight for their Pokémon.

"Everyone run! Pikachu and I will hold them back!" Ash commanded. Serena shook her head as Delphox got into a battle stance. Zed and Laura stayed behind with their main Pokémon. "What are you doing, guys!? GO!" he shouted once more. His 3 friends shook their head.

"No, we won't Ash! We'll help you!" Serena said with determination. Ash looked back at Zed and Laura and they gave him a grin. He couldn't help but grin himself as they commanded their Pokémon to attack. Oddly enough, the Fearow took every single hit and were relentless when attacking. One Fearow had his wing torn off almost completely and was still fighting. When Pikachu delivered the final blow, the Fearow almost had all their flesh torn off from their muscles and bones. Suddenly, the purple aura seemed to be lifted and the Fearow started to disintegrate into black ash.

"Well…. that was odd." Laura remarked as she returned her Crobat. Ash nodded.

"Why they could survive attacks like that, I'll never know. What bothers me is why their skin was blackened and why they were surrounded with a purple aura…" Ash mused. All trainers contemplated about this as they headed back to their hotel room. At least they can think together because they'll be sharing a hotel room… but they might've forgotten through all the commotion.

* * *

 **Woo, I did it. I'm so sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, because Wi-Fi was like, being shitty. So, how'd you like that chapter? Good? Bad? Feel free to review! Also, I THINK I can get the next chapter in by today, if not, probably tomorrow. Well, hope you had fun reading! You all better pray I'm not gonna be lazy and not type the next chapter :3**

 **Moves in this chapter:**

 **Sucker Force - Sucker Punch + Phantom Force**

 **Night Shuriken - Night Slash + Water Shuriken**

 **Elemental Pulse - Dragon Pulse + Water Pulse + Dark Pulse**

 **Shadow Barrage - Shadow Sneak + Shadow Ball + Shadow Claw**

 **Charge Ball - Charge + Electro Ball**

 _ **Glaciem Aqua**_ **\- Icy Water: Powerful Water-Type move encased in ice**

 _ **Vis Pulsus**_ **\- Power Pulse: All pulse moves with sphere moves combined**

 _ **Umbra Exitium**_ **\- Shadow Destruction: Any number of Ghost-Type moves combined**

 _ **Fulgur Iudicium**_ **\- Lightning Judgement: Rain Dance + 2 other Electric-Type moves**

 **Next Chapter: Telling and Explaining**

 **Expected Date: July 7th through July 20th, 2015.**


	6. Chapter 5: Telling and Explaining

**Hello, fanfiction! Zierre is back with Chapter 5 for you! I might be writing this from the past because I might not be able to post this today, but eh! Let's hope life will give me a chance to put this up on fanfiction. Thank you to the 13 reviewers that have said such nice things for my story, I really appreciate it, guys. Your kind words help me keep going and keep writing the story, and there's not enough space in my heart to tell how much gratitude I wanna give. Just… thanks. Anyways, this story will be the chapter title; I will sit down and actually explain what happened with the betrayal. Next chapter, I hope to let Ash meet the other "betrayers" and you'll see what happens when I upload it. Also, you know how I promised a god-like Ash story? Well, I decided to make it god-like Red instead… I got into BurningLeafShipping, and well… I don't wanna fucking make a god-like Ash story PalletShipping. Not that I'm against gays or yaoi, it's just that I'm bad with yaoi. Okay! ENOUGH OF THE RAMBLING, OFF WITH THE STORY!**

 **Chapter Stats**

 **Words: 3,342**

 **Approximate Time to Type: 1 hour and 55 minutes**

 **Date Published: July 9th, 2015**

 **Time Published: 1:58 PM**

 **Date Edited (if applicable): N/A**

 **Cast List**

 **Iris Draco (21 years old)**

 **Description:** A girl that has lived with dragons her whole life. She's also very experienced with nature and loves to eat natural foods rather than human-made. She also has a habit of calling people 'kids' even though they are older than her.

 **Main Pok** **émon:** Her main is a Haxorus that started off as a reluctant Axew who refused to evolve for a long time. Realizing he needs the power, Axew evolved into a powerful Haxorus, but is still weaker compared to the average Haxorus. His known moves are Outrage, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop, Dragon Claw, Dragon Dance, Draco Meteor, and Night Slash.

 **Pokémon on hand:** She currently has her Haxorus, Dragonite, Garchomp, Salamence, Hydreigon, and Goodra.

 **May Maple (21 years old)**

 **Description:** Known as the Queen of Hoenn, she's a Top Coordinator with elegance and beauty. She's known to have a temper when it comes to food, but she's generally nice to everyone she knows.

 **Main Pok** **émon:** Her main is a Blaziken that loves May. As a Torchic, he was ferocious and loved to battle and do contests. His known moves are Blaze Kick, Fire Punch, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Blast Burn, Double Kick, Sky Uppercut, Brave Bird, and Dual Chop.

 **Pokémon on hand:** She currently has her Blaziken, Blastoise, Venusaur, Glaceon, Snorlax, and Beautifly.

 **Max Maple (15 years old)**

 **Description:** An aspiring trainer that competed in the Hoenn League and lost to Zed Vierre in the finals. He has since then tried other leagues and trained his Pokémon to become stronger.

 **Main Pok** **émon:** His main is a Sceptile that started off as a frightened Treecko when Max first got his starter. Sceptile is more friendly than the average Sceptile and doesn't like to be alone, especially alone without his trainer. His known moves are Giga Drain, Mega Drain, Absorb, Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Energy Ball, Frenzy Plant, Seed Bomb, Dragon Pulse, Dual Chop, Outrage, Drain Punch, and Low Kick.

 **Pokémon on hand:** He currently has his Sceptile, Mightyena, Slaking, Gardevoir, Swampert, and Metagross.

 **Dawn Berlitz (21 years old)**

 **Description:** Like May, she is known as the Queen of Sinnoh. She usually has a cheerful personality, but sometimes she can get carried away and trust people too easily. She can get very angry if someone insults her or her Pokémon.

 **Main Pok** **émon:** Her main Pokémon is a prideful Empoleon that started off as a weak but defiant Piplup. He would always stay in battles no matter what, and get himself into trouble. His known moves are Hydro Cannon, Hydro Pump, Whirlpool, Aqua Jet, Brine, Bubblebeam, Water Pulse, Drill Peck, Aerial Ace, Metal Claw, and Flash Cannon.

 **Pokémon on hand:** She currently has her Empoleon, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Typhlosion, and Togekiss.

 **Cilan Dent (25 years old)**

 **Description:** A very calm Gym-Leader that has a lot of interests in very random things. He is an S-class connoisseur with very good cooking skills. He's also very friendly towards people and makes friends easily.

 **Main Pok** **émon:** His main Pokémon is a Simisage that has evolved from his Pansage during a battle with a challenger. Simisage is reluctant to battle a lot because he prefers playing with other Pokémon. His known moves are Vine Whip, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Solar Beam, Energy Ball, Bullet Seed, Magical Leaf, Giga Drain, Synthesis, Bite, Crunch, and Low Kick.

 **Pokémon on hand:** He currently has his Simisage, Ferrothorn, Serperior, Jumpluff, Whimsicott, and Lilligant.

 **Review Replies**

 **To mechazard01:** Believe me, I'm not stopping till I'm done with this story! :D

 **To GirlFish:** I am too, but you'll have to wait a bit for that scene to come. :P

 **To armandolgomez:** Thanks for reading the story, but I found a beta-reader already. Thanks for the offer though!

 **To The True Swordsman:** Yes, FEAROW OF DOOM. And it's great, you finally have a real account! You better start typing up some stories, bro :)

 **To Oni warrior:** Thanks for reading! And yeah, you can tell a lot by the chapters :C

 **To 23StellaOrgana:** Really? Well, happy late birthday! :D

 **To FicPrince:** I'll gradually make the chapters a bit longer… but they won't be super long.

 **To trent:** You're cool too :3

 **To pr0dz:** Why don't you read this chapter… :)

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Telling and Explaining**

The 3rd day passed for the tournament as Ash and Serena won their battle against some nobodies who claimed they could beat them. Ash chuckled as he could remember how the boy accused Ash of cheating and that his Charizard cannot be THAT strong.

"Seriously though, did you see that kid? Man, he was so annoying! Saying I suck because he made it farther than me…" he angrily ranted. The boy had told Zed that he was horrible for losing the first round and didn't deserve Hoenn Champion. Rage only built on as Zed fumed after the battle.

"Hey, it's okay. We all know you can take him." Laura assured as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Ash and Serena agreed on that as they made their way to their hotel room. Ash took his key and unlocked the door, feeling the fresh air blow into him as he stepped inside.

"Oh yeah… Ash?" Zed asked, with a hint of curiosity. Ash glanced over at him. "I have a question… Who was that guy you talked to a couple days ago? I didn't wanna bring it up then, but since we have time…" he trailed off. Ash sighed. Even though Zed was a friend for only 3 days, he could trust him with a well-guarded event in his life. No one knew of the betrayal except the betrayers, his mom, Professor Oak, Serena, and a couple others. Should he tell him though?

"Well, I'll tell you later. Let's just get freshened up first, alright?" Ash stalled. Zed nodded as he entered a separate bathroom from Ash. The Kanto Champion quickly shut the door behind him and sighed.

"What's wrong, hun?" Serena asked as she stepped out of the bathroom in some comfortable clothes; a white tanktop and some blue shorts. She had a questioning look on her face as her ponytail lightly drifted along the slight air in the room.

"It's Zed… he wants to know about the betrayal." he said nervously. Serena gave him a 'so?' look. "Well, it's not that simple! That's the only memory I wish I never had…" he said as he trailed off again. Serena put her hands on her hips.

"Look, you haven't told anyone. Why not start with a good friend of yours… Zed and Laura are trustworthy enough. You should know, you can detect their consciousness with your Aura." she joked. Ash chuckled lightly as he got into the bathroom and did his things. After a minute, he came back out with a black shirt and black boxers.

"I guess… I'm just feeling nervous of telling them, you know?" he admitted. Serena cupped his cheeks with her soft, delicate hands and put on a small smile with a sincere look.

"They'll understand; I know they will." she said truthfully. Ash softened his face and pulled her into a deep kiss. She was taken aback for a second but reciprocated and they stayed in this for a couple of seconds until a voice was heard behind them.

"Interrupting something?" Zed asked jokingly with Laura laughing behind him. Ash blushed a little bit as he waved it off. He motioned for them to sit on the dining table with him.

"Well, you wanted to know who I talked to, right?" Ash asked finally as the silence was broken. Zed nodded. "His name is Gary Oak… one of my past rivals… he used to be my best friend." he explained. Zed looked confused for a second.

"What do you mean, 'used to.'? Did you have a falling out?" he asked intently. Ash shook his head and glanced over to Serena who gave him a nod. He took a deep breath; He was really going to say the betrayal for the first time.

"First, I want you to know something. As a kid, I loved Pokémon with all of my heart. I also participated in all the leagues as well, but I never won any of them. One day, after finishing the Kalos League…" he began telling his life story.

 **Flashback**

 **6 years ago**

"We're finally here, Serena! Pallet Town!" Ash exclaimed as he finally reached the entrance to his hometown, where he grew up and most importantly; his first place of loving Pokémon. Serena giggled at his enthusiasm; Ever since they started dating, he had been much more open and very happy about everything.

"I wonder what your mom will say about us…" Serena said nervously. What if Mrs. Ketchum didn't like her? What if she thought she was a bitch, or something? She couldn't get those thoughts out of her head.

"She'll love you! After all, you love me…" he said softly as he gave her a hug. Serena calmed down a little bit and returned the hug as they stayed like this for a moment longer. Ash got out of the hug and held the girl's hands and dashed off to his house, her screams filling the air and his laughter going along with it.

"Ash Ketchum, if you do that to me ONE more time…!" Serena had a scary aura around her that only women could emanate. Ash gulped as he did NOT want to feel the wrath of his girlfriend. He apologized quickly, bowing 3 times and pleaded for his forgiveness. She accepted it as her boyfriend knocked on the door to his house.

"Mom? Mom, it's me! Ash!" he shouted through the door. Just as he was about to knock for the 3rd time, the door swung open and revealed a good-looking woman who seemed to be in her late 30s.

"My Ashy is finally home!" she exclaimed, pulling the 15-year old into a big hug. If you listened closely enough, you could actually hear Ash's bones breaking. Serena winced as he saw how much pain her boyfriend was in.

"Mom… C-can't b-breath…!" he said as a comical ghost popped out of his body. Delia released her boy from the big hug and the ghost silently thanked the woman before entering into Ash. She sheepishly smiled but attempted to change the subject.

"So Ashy… who's this?" she said secretively, gesturing over to Serena. Her face became all flushed as she saw Ash's mom stare right into her eyes, as if she's drilling her.

"Mom, she's my girlfriend." Ash said bluntly. His mom gasped as small tears came out of her face. She pulled Ash into another hug with less force albeit it was still strong. As she let him go, she wiped away her tears and held out a hand for Serena.

"Hello dear. My name is Delia Ketchum, and I'm your boyfriend's mother!" she announced. Serena took her hand with her own shaky one and nervously spoke.

"I-it's n-nice to m-meet you, M-ms. K-ketchum…" she stuttered. Deila waved her off as she smiled brightly at her.

"No need for that, dear. Call me Deila." she said happily. At that instant, all of my nervousness went away and was replaced with relief. I nodded as she led us into the living room. Their house was pretty big; 2 floors with 2 bedrooms on each level and a spacious living room with a big kitchen right next to it. "Make yourself comfortable guys, lunch will be up in a bit." Delia announced. Ash and Serena plopped on the couch, obviously tired from walking all the way to Pallet Town. Suddenly, there was a doorbell.

"I got it!" Ash announced. Serena decided to follow him as they made their way to the door. He swung the door open and saw a multitude of people, all with smiles and smirks. His friends, and his rivals from past regions. Ash welcomed them all with open arms as they entered the spacious house.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Ash asked Gary, who obviously led the group.

"Nothing, Ashy-boy. Just here because you're finally back from Kalos!" he said, a bit forcefully. Serena didn't notice anything with his voice, but Ash did. He decided it would be the best time to utilize his Aura in order to read his mind, but it was extremely weak at the time with no previous training. He decided to let it go and led everyone to the backyard.

"Hey, Mom! I was thinking we could have lunch outside! A lot of my friends are here!" Ash shouted through the house.

"Sure!" Delia shouted as well. Suddenly, a brown-haired man stepped up and had a smile on his face.

"Ash, I'll go help your mom with the cooking. We can catch up later." Brock said genuinely.

 **Flashback Pause**

"Wait, this seems just like a reunion of friends." Zed said abruptly, prompting Laura to smack him on the head and a sorry from both of them. Zed pouted as he crossed his arms on the table.

"I'm getting to it!" Ash said hastily. Zed nodded as he perked his ear up for more of the story which he found quite interesting, even if he didn't find out anything.

 **Flashback Resume**

As Ash stared at the group of people in front of him, his hands clenched a bit as he saw a figure step out from the group. It was none other than Trip.

"Trip… what are you doing here." he said, feigning happiness. Trip gave him a 'genuine' smirk as he started trying to make small talk.

"I'm just here to say that I'm sorry for what I did to you at the Unova Region." he said 'genuinely'. Ash couldn't spot the difference and held out his hand, which Trip gladly took. He suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, we should host a mini-tournament between all of us. Wanna do it?" he asked Ash hopefully. The boy gave it some thought and nodded in excitement as Trip smiled.

"Hey guys, we're hosting a small tournament while we wait for food. Just 8 people, including me and Ash." Trip announced to the group. Some perked their heads up and agreed to it. The Kanto native smiled at the participants; It was May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, and Serena. Trip smiled as Misty decided to be the referee.

"Alright! This first battle will be Ash against Iris! Begin!" she shouted. Ash had his Pikachu jump onto the grass, while Iris' Axew ruffled out of her hair and jumped out, ready to battle.

"I'll beat you Ash!" Iris shouted playfully. Ash smiled.

"Well let's just see you try!" he shouted back. Pikachu taunted Axew, in which the Dragon-Type quickly grew angry and awaited his instructions.

"Alright, Axew! Use Dragon Rage!" Axew sent out a blue ball of energy towards Pikachu as the Mouse Pokémon skillfully batted it away.

"Good job, Pikachu! Now use Iron Tail!" he shouted. Pikachu's tail quickly grew a coating of steel as he brought it down onto the small Dragon-Type.

"Axew, dodge and use Scratch!"

"Pikachu, dodge that and use Quick Attack!" Axew sidestepped and held his glowing hand as he went for a powerful scratch against the Electric-Type. Seeing the imminent attack, Pikachu barely rotated fast enough to blow Axew's hand away just a bit in order to retaliate with Quick Attack.

"Oh no, Axew!" she shouted worriedly. The smoke revealed a damaged Axew who teetered on his feet then finally fell down. The aspiring Dragon Master sighed and returned Axew into his Pokéball with a smile at Ash.

"Told you, Iris." Ash said as Pikachu returned to his shoulder. Iris laughed as the two caught up with each other while the next battle was happening. After a brief talk, Ash fixed his eyes on the battle; It was May against Dawn, and the Hoenn Coordinator easily defeated her opponent with Blaziken only needing to use a combination of Double Kicks and Fire Punches. However, Piplup was able to score some Bubblebeams but he still lost.

"Check it out, your girlfriend against Max." Iris teased. Ash huffed when she said girlfriend as he stared intently at the match, knowing what would be the outcome already. Max stupidly called his Sceptile while Serena sent her Delphox. Serena was given a hard time as Sceptile's unfathomable speed with Quick Attack and Leaf Blade eventually wore down the Fox Pokėmon but Delphox scored a couple of Blaze-powered Mystical Fires and easily defeated Sceptile at the end with a well-launched Psychic. Serena cheered as she came by to sit next to Ash, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Iris took the hint and walked away, but not without winking at Serena, who blushed.

"Anyways… It's Trip and Cilan up next." Ash announced. Serena looked intently at the match; A Gym-Leader against a League competitor… she wondered who exactly would win. The match was a close one albeit amazing. A clash between powerful Grass-Types with Cilan's Simisage and Trip's Serperior. The two exchanged powerful attacks, but neither backed down. In the end, Serperior luckily dodged a Solarbeam and quickly retaliated with a Dragon Tail, ending the match. Ash stood up.

"Well, I guess it's my match now." Ash said to himself. Serena gave him a good-luck kiss on the lips as he walked down to the battlefield with Pikachu on his shoulder. He glanced over to his opponent, and couldn't believe who he was fighting.

"May… so I guess we can have a rematch, then?" he called out. May giggled as she gave him a rapid nod. Misty looked at both competitors and announced the battle.

"This will be May against Ash! Battle begin!" she shouted. Pikachu immediately jumped down on Ash's shoulder, looking at the towering Blaziken in front of him. Ash smirked.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt." he called out. The small Electric-Type summoned a bolt of lightning as it went for Blaziken.

"Blaziken, dodge and Blaze Kick."

"Retaliate with Thunderbolt and Volt Tackle." Blaziken easily dodged the incoming bolt while rearing his left foot back to attack the Mouse Pokémon with a full-force Blaze Kick. However, Pikachu had other plans. He jumped over the foot, treating it like a hurdle and shot a point-blank Thunderbolt with another Volt Tackle in succession.

"Oh no, Blaziken!" May shouted as her Blaziken was knocked back with bruises. She looked at him worriedly, but the Fire-Type starter defiantly stayed on the battlefield, with a red aura surrounding it and the flames on its fists intensifying. "That's Blaze!" she exclaimed. Ash gaped at the powerful Fire-Type as he warned Pikachu.

"Watch out, he's more powerful than ever. Pikachu, stay back with Thunderbolt and Electro Ball."

"Blaziken, Quick Attack and Fire Punch." Pikachu jumped back into the air and shot Thunderbolts and Electro Balls in quick succession, but Blaziken's speed overpowered the attacks and reared his right hand and delivered a powered-up Fire Punch. Pikachu was quickly sent to the ground with force as a small crater appeared when it fell to the ground.

"Pikachu, I know you can do it!" he shouted. Pikachu slowly, but surely got up, with damage done to his body. The Mouse Pokémon shouted at Blaziken with determination as he charged up electricity in his cheeks. But his electricity turned slowly to blue, which everyone took notice.

"Ash, why is your Pikachu's electricity turning blue?" May asked curiously. Ash didn't know himself… wait! That might be it…

"I think it's from Zekrom…" he spoke softly. Everyone gasped. Ash had an encounter with one of the legendaries from the Tao Duo? As he explained his encounter, a big gust of wind suddenly appeared. Ash immediately ran to protect Serena as he glanced up, only to see a helicopter with the big letters 'PLA' on the side. The helicopter descended near the household as two men with suits came out.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Ash shouted at the two men. They wore black glasses, so it was hard to tell their expression, but one could say it was blank.

"Ash Ketchum, the Pokémon League Association has found out that you have used Pokemon-enhancing drugs in your Pokemon battles." one said flatly. Ash growled at them as Pikachu sparked his cheeks on Ash's shoulder.

"He has never used drugs!" Serena defender his boyfriend. Suddenly, agreements came from Ash's friends.

"That's why when Ash would be on a roll, his Pokemon would be immediately weak after… he DOES use drugs!" May exclaimed forcefully. No one caught the hitch in her voice as the other people agreed.

"Yeah, maybe his Pokemon couldn't get anymore… that's why they were so weak." Cilan concluded. Trip and Iris nodded along with him. Misty looked shocked as Gary looked angrily at him.

"So that's how you beat me way back then! With drugs!" Gary accused at him. Ash looked in horror as his friends were beginning to turn on him.

"There is one way to fix this." one of the officials explained. "Give us all of your badges and revoke yourself as a trainer." he said. "Or… hope you can get a good lawyer to get you out because we'll arrest you." he smirked at him. Ash balled his hands into fists. He knows that this was all a trick! But who would do such a thing to him? Instincts breaking off, he ran away as fast as he can with Serena closely following after. He dropped his empty pokeballs as a decoy. For a few seconds, no one had caught up to him, letting him run away towards the Pokémon Lab unscathed.

"Ash! You're back!" an elderly voice exclaimed. Ash panted hard as he looked at the smiling professor.

"Not now professor. I've been accused of doing drugs in my Pokémon battles. They're chasing after me right now, and I need my Pokémon to be safe. Can you lock their Pokéballs in your system?" he explained and asked hopefully. The professor nodded.

"Yes, I can. They shall be auto-returned in their Pokéballs at once and their data will be safe in my computer." he explained. The professor gave him 5 Pokéballs, each containing a different Pokémon.

"These are your elites, Ash… I suggest you take off somewhere, quickly!" Oak warned. Ash clipped the 5 Pokémon to his belt and took off from the Pokémon Lab, seeing the traitors nearing him. This was going to suck.

 **Flashback End**

"And that's how I got betrayed by my friends… but now I know they're innocent." Ash said determined. Zed and Laura had shocked look on their faces.

"So… people from the PLA accused you of doing drugs?" Zed summed up dumbly. Ash nodded at him. "So aren't you in trouble?" he asked his friend worriedly. Ash shook his head.

"No. You see, when I got to Mount Silver, there was a Pokémon Center there. I decided to call up one of my friends that works in the PLA and told them the information I had about the so-called officials. Turns out they were fakes." he explained. Zed huffed.

"Man, people going this far to attack you… I'm sure they were hired, but by who?" he asked himself thoughtfully. Ash looked at him with a smirk.

"I know who it is… it's Trip." he concluded. Zed looked at him with surprise in his face, but he quickly thought about it.

"Well, by the story you told me, it seems like he was just faking it… so it does make sense." Zed concluded. Ash nodded as he yawned and glanced at the clock. It read "1:13 AM".

"Well, it's past midnight… And I need to visit the so-called betrayers tomorrow and tell them all my suspicions and forgive them." Ash said finally. His 3 friends nodded.

"We'll be there with you. I wanna meet your friends." Zed admitted goofily. Ash facepalmed as the two couples went to their respective bedrooms with tiredness hovering over them.

"Told you they would accept it." Serena said knowingly. Ash smirked at her as he tackled her onto the bed with a seductive look on his face.

"Well, will you accept this?" Ash smirked as he pulled her into a kiss that would last all night long if you know what I mean.

* * *

 **Well, I'm so sorry about the delay in this chapter… I was beta-reading for a story and it just took up my time. No harsh feelings for them, I was glad to help them out. You should check their story out. Search up the pen name UpsilonBlake, he has a PearlShipping story and an AmourShipping story, and I helped out in both of them. Shout out to him because he's grown so much with his skills. Please take some time to check his story out… for me? :) Thanks guys :D Anyways, I'll be putting a hold on this as I get the new story I promised to release. Also check my profile for new and upcoming stories I'm planning to do, including the god-like Red story. See you next time!**

 **P.S - I hope you like the extended length of this chapter; I certainly do, but I won't do something this long often, so enjoy it! :D**

 **Moves in this Chapter:**

 **No moves were introduced in this chapter.**

 **Next Chapter: Introductions**

 **Expected Date: July 9th through July 23rd, 2015**


	7. Update 2

**Hi, it's Zierre here. i just want this update to be a very, very serious one. You knowbhow my story is Rated M, correct? Well, some of rhe upcoming chapters will definitely be Rated M... Themes such as rape, sexual scenes, people getting drugged... Yeah. This was really not an update, but more of a warning. And I'll be done with chapter 6 soon, just... The god-like Red story? Takes a little while. I hope you all understand this warning :) Oh, one more think. Extreme gore when it comes to Trip...**


	8. Chapter 6: Introductions

**I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I have had a computer that has been acting up lately, and I have been having MASSIVE writer's block. I still love this story, but I am not quitting this story at all. This story shall go on, for the people that actually want to hear it! Also, as promised, I shall embark on the true Rated M for later chapters.**

 **Chapter Stats**

 **Words: 2,304**

 **Approximate Time to Type: 1 hour and 50 minutes**

 **Date Published: July 14th, 2015**

 **Time Published: 11:49 PM**

 **Date Edited: N/A**

 **Cast List**

 **No one new has been introduced.**

 **Review Replies**

 **To Spacman:** Aw, thanks!

 **To Guest:** You will see more :D

 **To The True Swordsman:** Yep, it's kinda cool. And you don't have a bad imagination; just write. You never know what will happen :)

 **To GirlFish:** Not this chapter, I'm sorry. But later chapters will be pretty gory… at least for Trip.

 **To Guest (2):** Yes, he should die. And Jirachi will be here later, along with Manaphy.

 **To The True Swordsman:** Yes, he will ;D

 **To oni warrior:** Yes, the will :p

 **To trent:** Thank you, as always. And he will catch more Pokémon.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Introductions**

Ash lay in his bed as he remembered what he told Gary a couple hours ago, after the battle for today. Ash had told him to meet up at _Café de Legends_ , a restaurant for tournament participants. Gary also had been told to bring the people that had supposedly betrayed him because Ash wanted to explain his situations.

"Ash, when did you set the reservations?" Serena asked him as she quickly swung the door open. The 21 year old looked up to see her wife with a questioning look. He held up 8 fingers and glanced at the clock. It was already 7:20!?

"Crap, we gotta get ready!" he exclaimed as he literally slammed the bathroom door open. Serena looked at him with a dumbfounded face but shook it off as she went over to Zed and Laura's bedroom to inform them of the upcoming event. As Serena was talking to them, Ash had been looking at his possible wardrobes and decided on one.

"Maybe this one?" he asked himself. After putting on said clothes, he turned to the mirror. Instead of his guardian clothes, he wore something more mundane. He had a simple white muscle shirt with a black blazer over it, some black dress pants and black dress shoes. He wore a black fedora and had white sunglasses resting on the top. Finishing the outfit with a gold watch he stared at himself. He DID look good.

"Ash! What are- Woah." Serena said abruptly. She stared at the man standing in front of her. She swallowed the small lump in her throat as she resumed to speak. "You… look nice." she said finally. Ash smirked at her as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Can't wait to see you when you get out." he whispered in her ear as he proceeded to sit in the living room with Pikachu resting on his shoulder, suckling on a ketchup bottle. She pumped her fist; she needed to look great tonight. After much debate within herself, she had decided on her outfit. She wore a long, white dress with white heels. After putting her hair into a bun, she let some strands fall on either side of her face. She also had a white furcoat with a tint of grey around her that served the purpose as a loose cape. She grabbed her black wallet and walked out the bathroom and looked at Ash.

"Woah… u-um…" he stuttered. She giggled as she sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, while he rested his head on top of hers. The couple stayed in this position for a minute until the door behind them burst open with their friends finally dressed up.

"Looking good, guys!" Serena teased. Zed and Laura blushed as they were arm in arm together. Zed had basically worn the same thing as Ash, except the black in Ash's outfit was dark blue for Zed. He also had fixed his royal blue hair, unlike his friend who had left it messy and natural. Laura also had the same thing as Serena, except her dress was red and her furcoat was dark red.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be late if you keep talking, now come on." Zed hurriedly urged as the 4 walked out. As they strolled out of the Pokemon Center, Serena and Laura had received wolf-whistles along the way, in which Ash and Zed proceeded to threaten to go away. The group chatted with each other as they made their way to the restaurant.

"Here we are." Ash announced. They 4 looked up to a huge building that had a rectangular shape. Its entrance had quartz pillars with vines running up and down to give it a rustic look. As they entered inside, the warm atmosphere hit them as the few chandeliers gave enough light to make it seem romantic and bright. With multiple tables with roses in the middle, the dark-oak wood chairs seem to compliment the cloth-covered circular tables.

"This place looks nice…" Serena whispered. Ash nodded as he spotted the group waiting in front of the waiter.

"You got here." Gary said happily as he pulled Ash into a brotherly hug. He reciprocated it as Ash saw the somber looks behind Gary.

"I'm assuming Gary told you about what I know?" Ash had guessed they nodded as the 21 year old made his way to the waiter and said his reservations. He, Serena, Zed, and Laura had received dirty looks from both women and men, all muttering 'I wish I was there.' As they made their way to the large table, each person took their respective seating. There was an awkward silence until Misty spoke up.

"I'm sorry for acting towards you that way, Ash." she softly apologized. He had a remorseful look on his face as he suddenly had a determined face.

"I know what has happened to you guys, and I'm sorry. When Gary had told me about what Trip had done, anger welled up inside me. I would like to help you guys get revenge on him." he explained. Everyone suddenly had hopeful looks on their faces as Dawn spoke up.

"Do you think we should expose him?" she asked suddenly, Ash took that thought to heart as he pondered about the possibilities what would happen.

"Maybe. We could expose him during my tournament match with him tomorrow." he proposed. Everyone nodded. They had enough proof; May still had psychological scars from her encounter with Trip as she nodded. Gary could ask his sister how she was tortured and stuff, but it would be painful hfor her to relive those memories.

"Well, let's just eat first, then we could decide tomorrow. I wanna catch up with you guys." Ash said suddenly. They nodded as everyone ordered their food. Ash had surprisingly slowed his eating pace to seem professional as they munched on their respective dishes.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room." Serena excused herself as she made her way over to the restrooms, attracting some eyes along the way. Ash made a mental note to check up on her soon if she didn't come back within 5 minutes.

"Shall we have desert?" Zed asked hopefully. Everyone agreed as Ash ordered multiple slices of different cakes and everyone felt the creamy desserts enter their mouth and tasted the deliciousness.

 **In the Women's Restroom**

Serena washed her face lightly after doing her stuff. She had found Ash's friends quite interesting; especially May. With no prior background to Pokémon, she found it fascinating that May was able to become a top Coordinator of Hoenn. Chuckling at her own thoughts, she heard the door slam open.

"Serena. I hear you have a close relationship with Ketchum." the figure spat. She quickly raised up her coat to reveal a full set of PokéBalls and was about to throw one out until the mysterious person had restrained her hands and whispered at her neck.

"You're going to tell me everything you know about him…" he said chillingly, a cold wind of air spreading down Serena's spine, chilling her to the bone. The figure laughed as he muttered something indecipherable and they teleported somewhere unknown.

 **Unknown Place**

"Mister. I have the girl you wanted." the figure spoke eerily in the dark room. Another dark figure rose up as Serena opened her eyes. She saw a towering human over her with an evil grin.

"Good. Take her to the room and interrogate her; Make sure she talks." he said angrily. The figure holding her smiled.

"Oh, I will." he responded creepily after running his hands down her soft face. She shuddered as she felt herself being dragged once more then being thrown into a room with a singular lamp. She raised up her coat once more but felt her PokéBalls not there.

"What have you done with my Pokémon!?" she shouted at her assailant.

"No need to worry. Your Pokéballs are on the floor in the restroom. Now…" he started as Serena felt herself being lifted up from the ground. "What do you know about Ash Ketchum!?" he spat at her. She smirked and spat back.

"I won't tell you ANYTHING." she shouted at him. The figure smirked angrily and threw her down the floor. She felt some chains surrounding her as she was pushed up against a wall. She tried to move her body around but she couldn't as more chains restrained her.

"If you won't…" he said as he pulled his hood down. "Then I'll just have to rough it out of you." he sneered. She widened her eyes as she looked at the man in front of her; it was Trip!

"Trip… You won't get away with this!" she shouted. He chuckled.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll just have a little fun with you before I send you back." he said at her cruelly. The chains loosened around her as she fell to the ground with Trip pushing the table back into the other side with an evil grin plastered on his face. She scampered on the ground until two sets of chain surrounded her arms and legs.

"Oh… baby. I got a catch tonight." Trip smiled. He brightened the lamp above as he watched her struggle on the ground. He laughed at himself.

 **Okay. Now this is where some VERY mature scenes start to crop up… Like after this author's note, you will read some M stuff. Please, if you are under 18, just go away until I post the next chapter, because this scene will last until the end.**

 **Scene Start**

Trip smirked one more time as he flipped her over after re-chaining her once more.

"You bitch." Serena said angrily. Trip shrugged at her.

"I'll have my fun tonight." he smirked. He proceeded to rip her dress off and hungrily gazed at her chest covered with a simple red bra. He rubbed his chin before ripping off the lower part, exposing her underwear. She looked away, and tried to lock her thoughts. Trip, however, had very nice plans for her. He undressed himself, only with boxers on as he shoved his mouth into hers, planning to explore every inch of her insides for the time he had with her. Serena screamed at his roughness as he hungrily grabbed her breasts and toyed with them.

"You're big." he remarked midway as he got off of her and wiped his mouth. He sat on her stomach and rubbed his hands inside her bra as he pinched them and cupped them in his large hands. He hefted her up a little bit and unhooked it, the red piece of clothing on the floor. He looked at their perkiness and stared into her eyes.

"Lovely." he mumbled to himself as he removed his boxers and made her look at his erect member. She looked away, trying to not give him any pleasure, but he put it in between her breasts and played with them some more. He then got off and rummaged through his pack.

"You're going to take this cock inside your mouth." he said at her, smiling.

"NO!" she shouted angrily as she shut her mouth. He forced it open as he took the object he had found in his pack and injected it in her cheek.

"Those are some toxins that disable your mouth muscles. They won't kill you, but they will render your mouth and teeth unusable for a few hours, which is all I need." he smirked at her. He took his cock and shoved it into her mouth, his ass sitting on top of her breasts. Serena felt herself deepthroated and being violated, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Time for the main event, sweetheart." he roughly whispered to her. He flipped her over once more and saw her round ass just teasing him. He smiled to himself; he had really found himself a catch.

"Ready!?" he shouted as he roughly entered into her small pussy and pulling out. He thrusted into her again and again as blood trickled out. Her juices lubricated his cock as he could feel himself enter her easily and exit easily. Serena sobbed as she thought that she was cheating on Ash, her husband for god's sake! He had thrusted into her one last time until he grabbed her breasts as he sat on her.

"Ah… I really needed that." he said softly, wiping his forehead, a little sweat slicked off. He decided to do something small for the last thing; he was quite tired. He stayed in his current position and slowly rubbed her breasts in his hands and slowly thrusted inside her as he softly bit on her neck, making her unconsciously tilt her head more, giving him access to a larger area. He licked and bit her harder, making marks on her delicate skin. He got off of her and dressed in his clothes once more.

"That. Was fun." was all he said as he got another syringe in his pocket. "Too bad you won't remember it." he said softly as he injected the syringe into her waist, the drug making quick work of the recent memories and making her forget everything. He proceeded to dress her again and imitated the best bun he could and transported her back to the bathroom.

"Boy, did you find anything useful?" the figure in front of him said. Trip shook his head.

"I didn't. But I had some fun with her." he responded back. The figure chuckled to himself.

"Well, if you at least made her suffer… that's fine by me." The figure said. Trip bowed and walked out, thinking of what he did to the poor Serena. But she was fun, though.

* * *

 **So yeah… I told you this would be a bit inappropriate. I'm sorry to any people that didn't heed the warning and were disgusted, but there was a warning for a reason. So don't come at me with anger in the reviews. I'll post the next chapter sometime this week. Bye!**

 **Moves in this chapter:**

 **No moves were introduced in this chapter.**

 **Next Chapter: Finding Out**

 **Expected Date: July 14th through July 21st, 2015.**


	9. Chapter 7: Finding Out

**Hello, it's Zierre here. So I got some very interesting reviews about the scene last chapter, and most of you were aggravated at the fact Trip did what he did. There was also a very smart guest that pointed out some of his opinions, and I will respond to it in the review replies section. For now, just read this chapter.**

 **Review Replies**

 **To Oni warrior:** He will be brutally killed… and Ash will find out.

 **To nico2883:** Yes, he should.

 **To GirlFish:** He isn't. Someone is also going to get the death penalty, but not just Trip...

 **To God of the Challenge:** Oh, she will. Ash will destroy Trip.

 **To Guest:** YES, I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM!

 **To Guest (2):** I'm sorry that I almost made you throw up… but Trip will get what he deserves.

 **To Guest (3):** Oh, I only put blood there because he was rough with her, or does that not happen…? If it doesn't then disregard that. Ash and Serena have done it before, so she's not a virgin, but apparently, breaking the hymen causes blood and nothing else… Just ignore that part.

 **To guest:** Nice ideas! Ash will finally be able to destroy Trip.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Finding Out**

Serena had been through a rough night as she opened her eyes, although that was a difficult task to do. Sun broke through her eyelids as she could hear her heartbeats from how silent the room was. She looked around to see many people sleeping in chairs. Wait a minute… these were the people that she saw last night! Ash's friends, that's right. She glanced down to the side of her bed to see her husband sleeping peacefully. She smiled for a moment until pain ravaged her head, pangs of pain vibrating throughout. She winced as she felt pain everywhere in her body… but why was she hurt so much?

"Ashy… I'm awake now." she said softly. The man stirred as he woke up with a sleepy face. He looked around to see his lovely wife back up again. Relief and happiness welled up inside him as he rushed to hug her as she sat upright.

"Serena… I thought I had lost you…" he said softly to her. She wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to calm him down. The two stayed in this position until the door was opened and they were greeted none other than Zed and Laura.

"You two are awake; Figures." Zed joked as he took a seat near Serena. Laura had teared up a little bit as she pulled her best friend into a hug and telling her how much they were worried over her and that she seemed to be in pain when they found her lying on the floor in the restaurant, unconscious.

"Do you know what happened?" Laura asked her as she sat down. Everyone looked at Serena intently who couldn't recall anything that had happened last night, only the fact she had dinner with Ash and his friends. She shook her head, until Ash had a serious expression on his face.

"What is that on your neck…!" he asked her as he rushed over to the side. There was an extremely small hole that no one had noticed. At least, the people who didn't have a trained eye like Ash did. He stared intently at it in worry; Was Serena drugged last night? If the injections say so…

"Yeah, he's right. I can see it…" Zed confirmed what Ash had seen. Serena rummaged through her thoughts of someone trying to drug her, but nothing came about. Suddenly, she screamed in pain as she tried to recall her memories.

"Serena! Calm down!" Ash said, restraining her arms down. This triggered something inside Serena as she screamed even louder. Ash let go as she thrashed about in the bed, the other 2 backing off. The others were woken up as they feared what had happened to her.

"What's wrong with her, Ash?" Gary asked his friend worriedly. He shook his head, but he had something in the back of his mind. If someone had been afraid of being restrained, that means they must've had a recent experience. Of course, everyone hates being restrained, but if someone can have a psychological attack because of it, something bad must've happened last night that Ash didn't know about. He had only one way to find out.

"Serena. I need you to help me with something." Ash said solemnly. Serena looked at him with concern. What had happened to her, and what had caused her to thrash around like that? She tried to recall more memories, until she could form a hazy picture. She widened her eyes in fear; There was someone looming over her, saying something about… something.

"Are you gonna do… that?" she asked him intently. Ash nodded as she complied. Everyone had a confused look as Ash's hands glowed blue and intensified as a bright beam of blue shot at Serena's head. Everyone gasped as a picture of what seemed to be Serena's memory seem to appear.

"Ash, you might strain yourself!" Serena warned him worriedly. He didn't care; He needed to find out what happened, even if it cost him his life.

"I need to know, Serena." he huffed out as he started to pant out of fatigue. The picture grew clearer as they saw Serena being held by a mysterious man who seemed to laugh. Everyone gasped when the man teleported themselves into a dark room, where they saw another figure looming over Serena and the other guy. He said something that was indecipherable as the man who held Serena threw her into a room. Ash had to know.

"What the…" Gary said dumbly as they saw the man undress. Everyone turned away as they knew what was about to happen. Ash grew angry; She HAD been raped! His aura intensified to show color to the picture. He glanced at it as Zed and Laura clenched their fists tightly. Ash had stopped the memory there. He zoomed into the man's face… he couldn't make out anything useful… wait! His hair was extremely dirty… with a tint of blond in it. He looked into the eyes of the man and saw a pale grey… he growled angrily. It was TRIP.

"I'm going to murder him!" Ash said angrily as his eyes flared blue as he stepped towards the door, with angry intentions bubbling up inside him. Serena had to stop this; She didn't want to leave him with Trip and the other man who might kill him! She got up through her pain and winced at every step she took but managed to make it through the room and placed a hand on his shoulder. Power that flared through him dissipated into the air as he glanced at her with a face that could only be described as pissed off so much that he could destroy Hell.

"Ash… I know what has happened." she said to him softly. He growled.

"I know! And I couldn't prevent it because I'm so incompetent." he belittled himself. It was true. He could've protected her from Trip, but he couldn't because he was distracted trying to catch up with his friends that he hasn't talked to in years.

"Ash… you're not. We will fight him. Together." Serena told him, with determination. Everyone stood up with complying looks as he looked at them with softening eyes.

"Thank you… It means a lot to me-" Ash was suddenly cut off by a large explosion. He rushed up to the window to see a fleet of dark clouds with a nearby fleet of black helicopters that could each hold 20 or so men. He saw that they were dropping bombs on the forest which had caused the explosions.

"We need to go, NOW." Ash said quickly. Everyone rallied up and ran downstairs as fast as they could, with other trainers in front and in the back of them. The crowd made their way downstairs to see the helicopters nearing them and descended nearby. Many of the trainers were angry and rushed towards the mysterious people and Ash and his group had followed them into battle. They arrived at a clearing, where a figure with a Pokéball in his hand stared at them.

"Finally… you're all here." he said raspily. A gust of extreme power had blown the group to the ground and scampered away. Only Ash and his friends stayed behind with defiant looks on their faces.

"I know it's you… Trip." Ash growled. The figure laughed as he took his hood off to reveal himself, it was Trip.

"Good job, Ketchum! You deserve candy. Hey there, sugar. Up for another round?" He cackled as he looked hungrily at Serena who was shielded by Ash with a look on his face that only meant death for him.

"You have done something wrong to her… you will pay." he said lowly as he flared blue. Trip merely laughed at him as he put the Pokéball back on his belt. He raised his hands up to reveal a plethora of guards, each with multiple Pokéballs on their belts. Then a another figure had appeared behind Trip, with obvious malice rippling through his face.

"And I thought you would recognize me… Ash." the figure said malevolently. He took off his hood to reveal… GIOVANNI!?

"How…!? I destroyed Team Rocket!" Ash shouted at him angrily. The man merely looked at him with an amused expression.

"Too bad you won't be able to compete in this tournament… this will be your last battle. Mark my words, Ketchum." He snarled at him. Ash and his friends all stood in a line, each with Pokéballs in their hands.

"If it is, then I'll go out protecting who I hold to my heart." he countered. But somehow, he felt something would go wrong in this battle… but why?

* * *

 **So… I promised you that Ash WILL get his hands on Trip… but not now. All of you gore lovers will get your Ash will kill Trip scene. Believe me, I'm looking forward to writing that. But this is what you are given for now. :) Wait for the next chapter, I'm out! Oh, and I also removed the cast list… I feel it's a bit redundant now… so yeah. I also removed the chapter stats and move lists; I also thought they weren't needed anymore. All that's left is "Next Chapter" and "Review Replies." Oh, and this chapter has given you a lot of things; To those who wanted Jirachi and Manaphy, it looks like I can't give them to you in this story. If you want another story, go check out my Gods are Born Everyday. I'm going to update that every time I have writer's block which is often… so yeah :)**

 **Next Chapter: Pain**

 **Expected Date: July 15th through July 22nd, 2015.**


	10. Update 3

**Hello, everyone. It's Zierre here with a rather... unfortunate update. You see, I'm going to be VERY busy this month with lots of stuff going on, and I can't afford to be on the computer. That means I won't be able to write this story anymore. I was already busy with other stuff last week and the week before that. Fortunately, I have one of my friends create an account and I have let him take this story over. I told him to restart it so that you guys can receive the story in his way. He was very supportive of this idea and he has lots of ideas for the story, and I'm fine with that. I told him to create the account under "Shadierre" so that you guys can recognize that it's one of my alternate accounts. I'm very sorry that I won't be able to write the story anymore, but please. He has much more free time, and he can update often. I ask you that you guys will support him in the story, good or bad. Thank you.**

 **-Zierre**


	11. Sorry

Hi. Been what, two years since this story?

I feel bad for not updating. I feel bad for my friend not continuing, I feel like shit for not continuing this. But, I've come back. With better writing skills and a clearer head, I hopefully can make this story a better one. Expect a complete rewrite of the first chapter in a couple days, yeah?

-Zierre


End file.
